


night it sucks

by momoko_yagiri



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_yagiri/pseuds/momoko_yagiri
Summary: 给焦焦补魔mob主/我主/咕哒主(？)





	night it sucks

　　在昨天被召唤出来之后，他就一直是那副样子。

　　一言不发的坐在那里，神情中带着一丝茫然，手搭在大腿上，那附近能看出黑色的风衣包裹着什么凸出的东西，应该是他的武器吧，枪之类的。

　　其实我已经猜到了八九分，只记得自己的真名，却不知道自己是哪里的英灵，看上去记忆有些混乱。

　　这种事情已经不是第一次遇到了，之前没有去问他是因为不想造成一种“master好像对这种事乐在其中”的奇怪印象——虽然从者们大都没有往那种方面联想，只是觉得这是不得不去做的。

　　但是果然还是不能逃避啊……看他那个样子我心里也很有负罪感。深吸了一口气，我迈开步子朝着他走去——

　　“那个……joker，是吧。”

　　他好像轻轻点了点头，暗灰色的双眼转而注视着我。

　　“还是想不起来自己的事吗？是来自哪里的英灵之类的。”

　　joker摇了摇头，戴着红色手套的手指无意识的攥了攥。

　　“是这样的……我大概知道你是什么情况，有一个暂时的解决方案，可以麻烦你晚上来我房间吗？”

　　硬着头皮这么对他说了，然后紧张的注视着对方额前黑色的卷发。

　　明明是很温顺无害的造型，但是靠近又隐约能感受到他散发出的压迫感。这家伙到底是个做什么的英灵呢……我不禁更加好奇了。

　　看着他答应了下来，我则有些忐忑的想着晚上的事然后离开。

　　————————————————————————

　　把门外的joker带进屋内落座，他脸上还微微残留着一些疑惑的神情。

　　要是换做我的话也会疑惑吧，毕竟黑黢黢的夜晚只开一盏台灯不像是要商谈要事的氛围。

　　和他目光对视，我抢在前面开了口，

　　“呃……我就直说吧。”

　　“根据以往的经验，对你的召唤出现了些许的问题。”

　　我继续向他投去目光，黑衣从者漂亮的下颌线映入眼帘。

　　“……似乎你也无法直接从我这边获得魔力。看你前面一副无精打采的样子，应该是不够用了吧？”

　　“嗯……”

　　joker轻轻的应了声，继续问到，“那么你们已经有解决的办法了吗？”

　　“具体的情况可能还需要再排查一下，如果立刻就要解决魔力不足的问题的话，暂且就只有那个办法了。”

　　“你……知道的吧。”

　　因为昏暗的光线，我看不清joker是否流露出了什么表情。

　　暧昧的气氛盘旋开来，不知道是否要追问的我静静地等待着对方给出答复。

　　“master是已经做好了准备吗？”

　　从者的态度意外的冷静，这反而让我乱了方寸。

　　“呃……那个是……”

　　坦白的说我确实之前就做好了这样的打算，没想到被反将一军，一时不知道怎么应答。

　　“如果master已经决定了的话，我是不会有意见的。”

　　对方沉静的声线又一次响起，仿佛看破了我的失态而故意撩拨我一般。

　　想要征服这样有些自负的家伙。joker眼泪汪汪的躺在我身下求饶的样子一闪而过，他俊美的面孔如果沾染上情欲的话必定会更加动人吧。

　　“那……”

　　“joker的事情……全部都告诉我吧……。”

　　凑近对方的耳畔低声讲出这句话，他果然身体一颤。我没有错过这个机会，趁他为耳边的刺激而失神的时候倾身吻住了他。

　　“唔……”

　　joker发出低低的哼声，我舔舐着他湿润的口腔粘膜，唇瓣相互吸吮，感觉对方这副毫无经验的样子意外的可爱。

　　一只手顺势摸上他的胸口，薄薄的黑色打底衣下是炽热的体温，缓慢磨蹭过可以感受到肌肉线条的起伏。

　　我加深了亲吻，幽暗的房间里回响着暧昧的啧啧声。joker意外顺从的由着我把手伸进他衣下揉捏着胸口处的肌肉，富有弹性的皮肤让人忍不住贪恋的连连抚摸。

　　终于和他唇齿分离开来，唾液牵出了细细的银色丝线。joker的脸因为充血而染上红晕，之前深邃的双眸蒙上一层薄雾，犀利的气场荡然无存，取而代之的是让人想要采撷他甜美身体的诱人气息。

　　近看这家伙睫毛意外的长啊。美貌也十分出众，身上的少年气息又使他显得不那么妖艳魅惑。那一刻单纯的欲望支配着我，紧搂住joker的细腰，另一只手在他胸口肆意玩弄起小巧的乳头。

　　眼前的从者不耐的喘息起来，身体细微的颤抖。

　　是喜欢还是讨厌呢？猜不透joker此刻的内心活动，但映入我眼帘的、对方紧闭双眼喘气的模样实在是性感非常。

　　……得赶快进入正题才对。

　　我定了定神，伸手解开joker的裤子，连内裤也一起扯下来。

　　没想到这种程度就勃起了。露出来的深粉色头部让我忍不住带着技巧去抚弄，然后又握住整根搓弄起来。

　　面色赤红的从者很快就身体一软靠在我肩头，忍不住伸手去抚弄他柔软的卷发，另一只手抚慰他的力气并没有放松。

　　渐渐好像有什么温热的东西从肩膀渗进了我的衣服。耳边传来joker断断续续的哽咽声，应该是觉得很舒服吧。

　　突然他双手抓住我的手腕，声音颤抖的开了口：“可……可以了……master。”

　　被少年柔软的大腿内侧无意识的蹭上手臂，那触感令我下身一紧。

　　

　　从床头拿出润滑剂，把斜躺在床上的黑衣从者的双腿折到胸口，藏在股间的嫩穴一下子就暴露了出来。

　　对方脸色潮红，却顺从的大张着双腿。虽然不是第一次用这种方式来补充魔力，但还没有和还是初见的从者做过这种事，他一副任君享用的样子在屋内幽暗氛围的衬托下显得分外淫糜。

　　用手指简单的扩张之后，我解开裤子，胯间顶上joker的臀缝。

　　用龟头在窄穴上简单的戳刺了几下就顶了进去，肠肉吞吃茎身发出咕啾咕啾的响声。

　　“呃啊……”

　　身下的人低声的呻吟起来，性器被肠壁和穴口紧紧绞住的感觉让我头皮发麻。

　　我在joker的体内挺动起来，摩擦带来的酥麻快感让人忍不住想要再进的深些，充分享受炙热柔软的包裹。

　　tbc


End file.
